1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and a technique relevant to the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some of image forming apparatuses are each equipped with a display part (operation panel or the like) and display various screens thereon. In a display part (such as a liquid crystal display part or the like) of an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2009-37017, for example, provided are two exclusive partial areas, i.e., one partial area relating to a setting screen for mode setting and the other partial area relating to a job list screen or the like.
In the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2009-37017, however, the setting screen for mode setting can be displayed only in the one partial area and the job list screen or the like can be displayed only in the other partial area. In other words, the display of the setting screen for mode setting is performed restrictively in the one partial area of the display part and the display of the job list screen or the like is performed restrictively in the other partial area of the display part. Thus, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2009-37017, the display part cannot be used efficiently.